Thank You
by Allison
Summary: A Teenage Lorelai (w/ Rory) has a horrible day songfic My first Gilmore Girls fic, be nice


Thank You  
Glinda's Little Helper  
  
Summary: A teenage Lorelai has a horrible day (post Rory birth)  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine the song is Thank You by Dido  
  
Lorelai Gilmore had just turned 18 two days ago and as far as she could tell; 18 wasn't any better than 17. 1 1/2 year old Rory still liked to wake up at 5:30 to eat and be changed, just like she had for the last six months. Lorelai pounded her head on the kitchen counter. She need her caffeine fix before thinking would become an option that morning.  
  
My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all / the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all / And even if I could it'd all be gray,  
  
Tea, she was drinking tea. She couldn't even remember buying tea and here she was drinking it cold on a two or three cup morning. Lorelai was about to start on a well-deserved scream when she saw all the pictures hanging on the wall. Rory walking, Rory in the little plastic swimming pool, Rory and Lorelai sitting on the couch.  
  
But your picture on my wall / it reminds me that it's not so bad / it's not so bad /  
  
Lorelai smiled as she tried to count the number of film rolls used up on her little girl. At least a thousand she thought grinning. Babette had picked up Rory early this morning and Lorelai had to admit, she really liked this small town. The people were nice and someone was actually willing to watch her daughter for free. The grin vanished as she glanced at the cow clock on her wall. "Oh no."  
  
I drank too much last night, got bills to pay / my head just feels in pain / I missed the bus and there'll be hell today / I'm late for work again / and even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day  
  
She grabbed her coat and raced out the door but she knew her bus was gone. She walked to the bus stop slowly through the heavy drizzle and stood there impatiently at the bus stop. As she rode in the damp vinly seats she went over the details in her head on how she could have made it on time, not spent so much time on my hair, it's a mess now anyway. Given up on the coffee search after fifteen minutes. She sighed, blowing a lock of wet hair out of her eyes. Lorelai got off the bus grumpily and barely missed the puddle. The doorman of the chic office building looked at her with a bemused expression. She answered only with a glare as she headed towards the elevator. Her boss was going to be mad, and she knew it. Her pathetic little secretary job did pay well even if she found it boring. The lawyers in the office looked at her as she opened the door and seemed quite shocked that someone would dirty up their pristine floors with water. She just ignored them as she sat down at her cheap little desk.  
"Oh, Lorelai, you're here, good. The boss is looking for you, as far as he knows you've been here the whole time," it was Louise another secretary who had taken Lorelai under her wing, "and, I made you a cup of coffee."  
  
"You are god," Lorelai said as she breathed in the aroma.  
  
"Lorelai," a voice barked, "I need you to come in here and take a letter, and then…"  
  
"This is going to be a long day," she said quietly before getting up.  
  
She was right, her boss had a thousand tasks that had to be done yesterday and it was up to her to do them. Lorelai was about to borrow an Uzi from a deranged postal worker when her phone rang, "Hello?"  
  
"Oh, Lorelai sweetie," it was Babette, "I have the greatest news, let me put Rory on."  
  
The was a shuffling and suddenly a small voice said, "Ma ma."  
  
Lorelai's heart melted, "Hey sweetie."   
  
and then you call me and it's not so bad / it's not so bad and / I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life / Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life /  
  
She didn't know how she did it but Lorelai made it through the day and she and Rory were taking a bath. Actually Lorelai was taking a bath, Rory was flipping through the pictures on a mangled cardboard book. Lorelai watched in amazement as her little girl babbled on about her day, in a language no one could understand but Rory, and just smiled.  
  
Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through / then you handed me a towel and all I see is you / and even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue / because you're near me and / I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life / Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life  
  
Rory pulled a towel off the rack and tossed it at her mother.  
  
Lorelai laughed and said, "Thank you."  



End file.
